Наследник Света, Наследник Тьмы
by Solie
Summary: Перевод. Автор: Sakya. Драко всегда знал, чего хочет: власти, известности и ГП, хотя такой порядок и не обязателен . И сейчас его мечты могут исполниться благодаря одному старинному закону, о котором знает министерство, но не знает Поттер. ДМхГП
1. Глава 1

**Название: Наследник Света, Наследник Тьмы**  
**Автор:** Sakya  
**Переводчик:** Solie  
**Бета:** LaraQ  
**Оригинал:** www fanfiction net/s/2741466/1/HeirofLightHeirofDarkness  
**Фэндом:** Harry Potter  
**Жанр: **флафф, юмор  
**Пейринг:** ГП/ДМ  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Разрешение на перевод:** разрешено  
**Об авторских правах и обязанностях:** Все персонажи принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг  
**Саммари:** Драко всегда знал, чего хочет: власти, известности и ГП (хотя такой порядок и не обязателен). И сейчас его мечты могут исполниться благодаря одному старинному закону, о котором знает министерство, но не знает Поттер.

**Глава 1**

- Как вы понимаете, министр, мой клиент идет на это, чтобы прекратить войну без лишнего кровопролития. Он и так теряет немало, - проговорил законный представитель некоего Драко Малфоя.  
- Понятно, - пробормотал Фадж, завороженный открывающейся перспективой грандиозной политической победы, которая разрушит планы Дамблдора и упрочит его собственную позицию в Министерстве на многие годы вперед.  
- Давайте еще раз обсудим, как это произойдет.  
- Согласно уложениям древнего закона "Pax Coglinatio" во время войны возможно заключение союза между участниками военного конфликта. Это как подписание мирного договора.  
- Превосходно! А при чем тут женитьба? - уточнил улыбающийся Фадж. «Великолепно. Я не просто завершу войну, но и лишу Дамблдора его чудо-мальчика одним ударом».  
- В законе указано, что наследники враждующих сторон должны быть связаны брачными обязательствами. Мистер Малфой, присутствующий здесь и приходящийся сыном Люциусу Малфою - правой руки…Вы-Сами-Знаете-Кого, вследствие этого, рассматривается как наследник… противодействующей армии. Основная задача мистера Поттера - положить конец войне. В силу вышесказанного, он является наследником с нашей стороны. Ссылаясь на закон «Pax Coglinatio», Вы, как главнокомандующий нашей армии, ввиду этого перед лицом закона выступаете в роли короля и имеете право соединить брачными обязательствами мистера Поттера и мистера Малфоя.  
- Превосходно! Продолжайте! - «С каждым словом, все лучше и лучше. Мне уже не терпется увидеть реакцию Дамблдора.» - Постойте! Но ведь так Поттер станет еще популярнее:  
Мальчик-Снова-Пожертвоваший-Собой-На-Благо-Всех!  
- Не думаю, - впервые вмешался в разговор Драко, все еще сомневающийся в успехе. - Признаете меня главным в паре, и я постараюсь удержать Поттера от необдуманных поступков. Малфои влиятельны, но не любят, когда их супруги уделяют слишком много внимания общественной жизни.  
Фадж даже и не пытался скрыть улыбку. Превосходно! Он войдет в историю как министр, остановивший войну, выиграет у Дамблдора, заполучит могущественных союзников в лице Малфоев и превратит Гарри Поттера из потенциальной угрозы в домохозяйку. Порой жизнь чрезвычайно хороша!  
- И все, что для этого необходимо - вспомнить старый закон и поженить мистера Малфоя и Поттера?  
- Не совсем, Вам придется сделать еще кое-что, - уточнил адвокат.  
- Что? - переспросил Фадж, поглощенный мыслями. Он ненавидел трудности.  
- Так как закон подразумевает союз ради установления мира, министерство должно гарантировать полную амнистию для всех Упива… людей с противоположной стороны.  
- Полную амнистию?  
- Да. Видите ли, министр, большинство склонно считать, что сумасшествие Темного Лорда прогрессирует, а подчиняться душевнобольному... Кое-кто даже согласен сражаться на нашей стороне, но опасается репрессий за прошлые деяния. Амнистия же предоставит возможность вернуться в магическое сообщество, что поспособствует более быстрому переходу на нашу сторону. В противном случае, боюсь, что…  
- Тогда, получается, что войны не избежать. Не думаю, что Темный Лорд так просто сдастся.  
- Разумеется. Тем не менее, большинство его подчиненных будет на нашей стороне, что усилит нашу позицию. Помимо этого, у нас появится дополнительная информация, столь необходимая для координации атак. Это будет уже не война, а скорее единичная битва хорошо подготовленного войска против полудюжины сумасшедших магов, которые свою магию не могут толком контролировать.  
- Согласен, - произнес Фадж, представивший, насколько все складывается удачно для него.  
- И еще, - добавил Драко.  
- Что? - уточнил министр подозрительно. Он до сих пор не доверял младшему Малфою.  
- Мы должны хранить все в секрете.  
- Почему?  
- Хотя бы потому, что Темный Лорд не оценит наши планы и предпримет ответные действия, например, открыто объявит войну раньше, чем мы планируем.  
- Понято. Нам это совершенно невыгодно.  
- Разумеется. Мы делаем это ради сохранения спокойствия в магическом мире и…  
- И?  
- Я не думаю, что Дамблдор одобрит наш план. Он наверняка постарается все сделать по-своему или попытается остановить нас. Профессор заблуждается, считая себя единственным, кто может спасти волшебный мир.  
- Да-да, с него станется. Если он узнает, то обязательно вмешается. Будем хранить в тайне наш особо секретный план прекращения военных действий, - проговорил Фадж так, будто с самого начало это была исключительно его идея.  
Драко Малфою пришлось вспомнить все свои навыки, полученные за долгие годы тренировок, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

В течение следующих двух месяцев несколько известнейших лиц магического сообщества незаметно посетили небольшую комнату в самом конце одного неприметного коридора в здании Министерства. В это же время аврорат разрабатывал план предстоящей битвы, основываясь на данных, предоставляемых министром Фаджем.  
- Совершенно не представляю, как он получил всю эту информацию, - докладывал Снейп на собрании Ордена. – То, что упоминала Тонкс, можно было узнать только от лиц, вхожих во внутренний круг Сами-Знаете-Кого. Но я не слышал о других шпионах, особенно из Министерства. К тому же теперь, когда Драко официально является Его наследником, Упивающиеся смертью кажутся еще более лояльными… Я чувствую, что что-то происходит, но впервые никто ничего не говорит.  
- Ты кого-нибудь подозреваешь? - поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
- Нет, но ведь и меня никто не подозревает.  
- Будем надеяться, что Фадж не натворил никаких глупостей. Я считаю, что мы должны быть готовы к сражению к тому моменту, когда Министерство решится на что-нибудь.  
- Все держится в тайне. Будет нелегко узнать место и время атаки. Но нам совершенно точно нужно быть в полной боевой готовности.  
- Согласен, - подтвердил Дамблдор, просматривавший разложенные перед ним бумаги. - Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать.

Все утро Гарри провел на озере в кругу друзей. Это был последний день шестого года обучения в Хогвартс. Вещи были упакованы. Но, как и в предыдущие разы, мысли о возвращении в дом родственников повергали его в уныние. Если бы только война закончилась, он мог бы поехать с Роном и Джинни в Нору. Но как назло, в последние несколько месяцев Вольдеморт не проявлял почти никакой активности.  
После обеда Гриффиндор вызвал Рейвенкло на игру в квиддич. Игра заняла почти все время до ужина, но, направляясь в душевые, никто не жаловался. Гарри и Рон появились в Большом зале, когда Гермиона уже неторопливо поглощала еду. После ужина учебный год считался официально оконченным. Все, как обычно, болтали и обменивались обещаниями писать летом, когда двери резко распахнулись и старшеклассники Слизерина, демонстративно вышагивая, прошествовали внутрь. Одетые одинаково, они, казалось, были готовы прямо сейчас принять участие в битве.  
- Гарри, - позвала Гермиона, - немедленно собирай АД. Что-то намечается.  
- Неужели? – язвительно уточнил Рон в то время как Гарри по фальшивому галеону связывался с остальными. Спустя пару минут все участники занятий по защите сидели за гриффиндорским столом и тихонько перешептывались, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Рон был убежден, что змеи решили публично примкнуть к Сами-Знаете-Кому сразу же после ужина.  
- Сомневаюсь, Рон, - проговорил Гарри. - Это было бы не слишком разумно с их стороны.  
За преподавательским столом Дамблдор и другие профессора пребывали в таком же недоумении. Странное единодушие в одежде у Слизеринцев четко указывало на то, что происходит нечто серьезное. Но по лицу Снейпа было видно, что он тоже ничего не знает. Переглянувшись с директором, Снейп направился к своим подопечным.  
- Мистер Малфой, - понизив голос, спросил Снейп, прекрасно понимая, что Драко является негласным лидером факультета. - Могу я узнать, чем вызвана эта дурацкая демонстрация?  
- Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, - поприветствовал преподавателя хитро улыбающийся Драко. - Просто мы решили, что пора прекратить эту глупую войну.  
- И как же вы намереваетесь это сделать, позвольте спросить?  
- Мы… - Драко был прерван резко открывшейся во второй раз дверью.  
На этот раз в залу проследовал министр Фадж, так и лучащийся самодовольством и уверенностью. За ним следовали, наверное, все имеющиеся в Министерстве Магии авроры, несколько репортеров и кое-кто из магов, которые Гарри знал совершенно точно, являются Упивающимися смертью. Он и другие участники АД немедленно вскочили на ноги и взяли палочки наизготовку.  
- Мистер Фадж, - поприветствовал вновь прибывшего профессор Дамблдор.- Чему я обязан удовольствием лицезреть Вас?  
- Действительно удовольствием, - Фадж, почти сияющий от радости, наконец-то добрался до преподавательского стола и развернулся к ученикам. - Мистер Поттер, пожалуйста, подойдите к нам.  
Направляясь к ним, Гарри обеспокоено думал: «Чего надо этому идиоту?»  
-Мистер Поттер, во время войны на Вас возложена миссия уничтожения нашего врага. Таким образом, с точки зрения закона «Pax Coglinatio», Вы являетесь нашим преемником. Властью данной мне, я приказываю Вам пойти на необходимую жертву и положить конец войне. Согласны ли вы признать свою ответственность?  
- Согласен, министр. Я знаю мои обязанности и не нуждаюсь в напоминании, - огрызнулся Гарри. «Какого черта этот придурок, отрицавший возвращение Вольдеморта, приперся сюда и теперь приказывает мне? Почему Дамблдор и все остальные учителя выглядят так, будто их молнией шибануло? Он сказал «жертву»? Во что я опять вляпался?»  
- Отличная речь, мистер Поттер, - похвалил Фадж, в то время как профессор Дамблдор попытался встать, чтобы оказаться тут же под прицелом сотни аврорских палочек.  
- Мистер Фадж, я протестую! Это произвол! - возмутилась профессор МакГонагл.  
- Сделанного не воротишь, - ответил Фадж. - И вам прекрасно известно, что с того момента, как объявлено состояние войны, закон «Pax Coglinatio» вступает в действие. Противодействовать его силе невозможно.  
После этого она в потрясении повернулась к профессору Дамблдору, но тот лишь покачал головой в отрицании и вернулся на место.  
«Теперь я совершенно уверен, что сделал, что-то не то. Где Гермиона, когда она так нужна? И что еще за чертов закон, о котором все говорят?»  
- Я объявляю, что перед лицом закона «Pax Coglinatio» мистер Поттер только что признал свои обязательства и является законным наследником. Есть ли у кого какие-нибудь дополнения? - задал вопрос министр аудитории.  
У Гарри появилось такое чувство, словно он смотрит пьесу… Точнее, сам участвует в ней… вот только ему забыли выдать сценарий.  
- Есть, - знакомый голос прозвучал за спиной, оглянувшись, Гарри увидел Люциуса Малфоя, направляющегося к столу. Он попытался поднять палочку, но двое Авроров тут же схватили его за руки. Переведя взгляд на Дамблдора, Поттер увидел, что тот опустил голову, признавая свое поражение.  
«Я - труп», - единственная мысль мелькнула в голове Гарри, в тот момент, когда блондин остановился около него.  
- Мой сын, Драко Малфой, официально является наследником лорда Вольдеморта.  
Гарри увидел, что Драко подошел к ним и встал рядом с отцом.  
«Мне что, придется с ним сражаться?»  
- Мистер Малфой, во время войны, Вы являетесь наследником… - Фадж попытался произнести имя Сами-Знаете-Кого, но не смог, - Темного Лорда перед лицом закона «Pax Coglinatio». Властью данной мне, я приказываю Вам пойти на необходимую жертву и положить конец войне. Согласны ли вы признать свою ответственность?  
- Согласен.  
«Какого черта тут происходит?! Постойте-ка, я ведь тоже ответил «согласен», на подобный вопрос. Как и Драко. А теперь он стоит рядом со мной. Нет, нет, нет! «Coglinatio», кажется, означает брачный союз. На свадьбах же тоже отвечают «согласен». Мерлин, пожалуйста, только не это! Пусть это будет не свадьба! Нет! Только не свадьба!»  
Глаза Гарри распахнулись от осознания происходящего. Но последующие слова Фаджа убедили его, что слишком поздно.  
- Обязательства подтверждены. Враждующие стороны объединены. Да убоятся враги нашей силы, да получат друзья нашу защиту.  
С этими словами министр протянул меч Драко. Малфой развернулся к аудитории лицом и свободной рукой обнял Гарри, которого расторопные авроры успели уже повернуть. Черноволосый парень задергался, пытаясь освободиться от нежеланных объятий, но блондин только сильнее прижал его.  
- Расслабься, Гарри. Уже почти все, - прошептал Драко, и Гарри вздрогнул, когда теплое дыхание коснулось уха. И тут же громко добавил: - Мы добились мира, но чтобы его сохранить, мы должны быть сильными. Завтра мы уничтожим Темного Лорда и положим конец террору.  
Блондин поднял меч, и зал разразился приветствиями. «Даже некоторые из участников АД присоединился к всеобщему ликованию», - заметил Гарри. Кто-то впихнул кубки ему и Малфою. Бокалы появились у всех находящихся в зале, и тосты за мир и победу полились рекой. Гарри пришлось пить вместе со всеми, вскоре у него закружилась голова, и он едва отмечал происходящее. Он смутно осознавал, что они с Драко начали пробираться к выходу, и его это не особо волновало. Гарри не слышал, как Рон и Гермиона пытались добраться до него, и были схвачены аврорами. Их голоса потонули в шуме, царившем в зале.  
Авроры во главе с министром провожали их до апартаментов Малфоя. Фадж лично надел на них кольца, перед тем как, пожелав спокойной ночи, покинуть комнаты. Все еще чувствуя головокружение, Гарри огляделся вокруг. В происходящем ощущалась какая-то неправильность, но он никак не мог сообразить, что же не так. Комната начала вращаться, и Поттер почувствовал благодарность, когда Драко сильнее прижал его к себе. В голове пронзительно верещало чувство тревоги.  
- Мне плохо, - проговорил Поттер, позволяя своей голове безвольно упасть на плечо блондина.  
- Все хорошо, любимый. Теперь ты - мой, - шептал Драко почти прямо в его ухо. - Просто расслабься и позволь мне обо всем позаботиться.  
Гарри вздохнул и расслабился. Он чувствовал, как соскользнула мантия, как расстегивались пуговицы, как куда-то исчез галстук, как ночная прохлада приятно ласкает обнаженную кожу. Внезапно ему показалось, что он летит. Открыв глаза, темноволосый маг увидел над собой потолок.  
- Как странно, - решил он.  
И тут же почувствовал мягкую перину под собой. И Драко над собой, шепчущего что-то охрипшим голосом, от которого по всему телу разбегалась легкими мурашками приятная дрожь. Он чувствовал, как исчезли его ботинки, сперва левый, потом правый, носки. Чувствовал руки, нежно ласкающие ступни, легкие поцелуи и улыбался. Чужие руки убрали с лица темные локоны, куда-то исчезли очки. Блондин склонился ближе, целуя в губы. Это было… прекрасно. Тепло. Правильно. Гарри приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Драко проникнуть внутрь, попробовать на вкус. Тело трепетало и жаждало прикосновений. Мозг, сдавшись, перестал бить тревогу, и теперь существовал только Драко.  
- Боже, Драко! Еще! Пожалуйста! - молил Гарри, выгибаясь под прикосновениями.  
- Все, что захочешь, любимый. Все, что захочешь, - шептал Драко, расстегивая пояс и молнию на его брюках. - Приподними бедра, надо тебя избавить от лишней одежды.  
Гарри был счастлив подчиниться. Он почувствовал вес Драко на себе. Его руки и рот были повсюду: лаская, кусая, целуя, исследуя, облизывая, посасывая, заглатывая, растягивая. Его мир сократился до неясного пятна, где Драко был всюду и всем. Его голос заполнял Гарри, заставляя подчиняться: раздвинуть ноги, расслабиться, поделиться ощущениями, сказать, что лучше, что хочется… А потом нахлынуло чувство полной завершенности, такой близости с Драко, какой он не ощущал нигде и ни с кем. Малфой двигался на нем, в нем, его руки обнимали, защищали, согревали. Мир взорвался, наполнившись ярким светом.  
Он уснул в объятиях Драко. Кольца на их пальцах засияли и впитались в кожу, связывая навсегда. Драко смотрел на взлохмаченное чудо, спящее у него на руках, и улыбался. Завтра он возглавит битву против Темного Лорда, подтверждая свое право властелина. И Гарри будет рядом. Фадж - идиот, если до сих пор считает, что все еще стоит у руля. Завтра Магический мир узнает, кто его новый господин. Все будут любить его и подчиняться, даже не осознавая причин.  
Vive le roi!  
Пер.: Да здравствует король!


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Гарри проснулся и теперь мучительно пытался вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал. Мыслей не было никаких. Было просто… хорошо. Улыбнувшись, он потянулся, чувствуя себя невероятно уютно и спокойно - почти забытое ощущение. Что произошло вчера?  
Он помнил игру, шутки в душе, Большой зал, слизеринцев, вышагивающих строем… Мерлин Великий! Воспоминания нахлынули разом. Фадж, авроры, репортеры, странная церемония… Он посмотрел на свою руку и резко сел. Даже без очков он увидел на пальце серебряный с золотом ободок.  
«Очки! Где мои очки?!» Гарри попытался понять, куда он мог их положить: пошарил по бокам от кровати, но ничего не нашел. Вдруг кто-то очень осторожно надел их ему и сел прямо перед ним.  
- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Поттер.  
- Не за что, Гарри.  
«Драко Малфой!»  
Единственное, что удержало Гарри от немедленного бегства из комнаты, было то, что из одежды на нем присутствовала только тонкая простынка, которой он укрывался.  
- Где моя одежда?  
- Вот. Новая. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Я купил ее специально для предстоящей битвы, - проговорил Драко, передавая ему коробку.  
Гарри уставился на нее, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Так ничего и не придумав, он спросил:  
- Какая битва? Как я сюда попал? Почему на нас одинаковые кольца?  
- Вчера в Большом зале отмечали вступление в действие закона «Pax Coglinato», ночью ты пришел сюда. Закон вступил в силу, потому что мы носим эти кольца. Единственный, кто не испытывает по этому поводу большой радости - Вольдеморт.  
- Малфой, ты не ответил на мой вопрос про кольца. Я тоже не испытываю большой радости.  
- Хорошо. Я расскажу. Во время войны, и только в это время, маги могут воспользоваться старинным законом, именуемым «Pax Coglinato». Он - последняя надежда. Магов мало, очень мало по сравнению с обычными людьми, поэтому если в междоусобной войне сотни из нас погибнут, никто не обрадуется. Этот закон соединяет узами наследников двух враждующих сторон, для того чтобы избежать кровопролития. Люди, совершившие преступления в военное время подвергаются амнистии. Армии сливаются, чтобы гарантировать мир.  
- Звучит неплохо.  
- Да. Это и есть причина, по которой мы носим кольца.  
Гарри моргнул, еще раз, еще.  
- Мы… ЧТО?!  
- Связаны.  
Гарри посмотрел на свою руку, потом на руку Драко. «Связаны». Он сильнее закутался в простыню.  
- И я голый потому что…  
- Вчера мы скрепили узы, после того, как вернулись в нашу спальню.  
«Нашу спальню…» Глаза Гарри распахнулись, когда он осознал слова Драко. «Мы связаны и провели вместе ночь. На этой кровати. Голыми. Завершили слияние». Он абсолютно ничего не помнил. «Мерлин! Меня опоили! Малфой все врет. Мы не связаны! Это изнасилование! Связь! Какая чушь! Я ему покажу узы!»  
Он уже приготовился оторвать Малфою голову, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату прошествовали несколько представителей министерства во главе с Фаджем. Они улыбались.  
- Господа Малфои, мы пришли сообщить, что все необходимые приготовления сделаны. Ожидают только вас.  
Гарри чуть не сгорел со стыда: все они беззастенчиво пялились на него, заставляя еще острее ощущать наготу. Тонкая простынка являлась слабой защитой. Долорес Амбридж ухмылялась, наслаждаясь его смущением.  
- Сэр, с каких это пор вы считаете, что настолько близко знакомы со мной и моим мужем, что позволяете себе столь бесцеремонно врываться в нашу спальню? - министр заметно побледнел, а официальные представители перестали улыбаться.  
- Мистер Малфой, я думаю вы согласитесь, что безотлагательность дела… - попытался объяснить Фадж, но Драко не дал ему закончить.  
- Срочность не извиняет ваши ужасные манеры и вторжение в нашу частную жизнь. Кроме того, я совершенно точно знаю, что в запасе есть еще несколько часов. Уверен, вы могли бы потратить пару минут на стук и дождаться приглашения, прежде чем заходить.  
- Мистер Малфой, клянусь, что мои побуждения…  
- Сэр, вы можете принести извинения в коридоре. Вы итак уже достаточно причинили неудобств моему мужу. Вон!  
Драко выставил представителей министерства и вышел вслед за ними, оставив ошеломленного Гарри в спальне одного.  
«Да… Что-то новенькое», - размышлял тем временем Гарри. «Мерлин! Он назвал меня мужем! Как такое могло произойти? Ну почему со мной всегда что-нибудь приключается?! Почему бы хоть раз что-то такое не случиться с кем-нибудь другим? Я теперь муж… Постойте-ка! Мы что, собираемся сражаться с Вольдемортом?!»  
- Наконец-то один! - с этими словами Гарри вылетел из кровати. Он не для того готовился столько времени, чтобы пропустить эту битву. Поттер поспешно направился в душ.  
Выйдя из ванной, он тут же столкнулся с одной насущной проблемой - его вчерашняя одежда исчезла.  
«Кровать заправлена, значит, тут были домовые эльфы. Но я не хочу надевать то, что напомнит мне о Драко! Никогда не надену ничего из того, что может принадлежать этому хвастливому хорьку и легко опознается другими. Поверить не могу, что он затащил меня в постель! Разозлиться? Наверное, стоит. Может быть, если бы я хоть что-то помнил… Нет, сейчас на это совершенно точно нет времени. Сперва надо убить Вольдеморта, а потом устраивать разборки с Драко. Отличный план! А теперь одежда…»  
Гарри попытался рассуждать логически. Но ситуация была настолько абсурдной…  
«Сон. Это мне просто сниться! Абсолютно невозможно. За какие-то неполных 12 часов министр Фадж женил меня на Драко Малфое, чей отец гуляет сейчас на свободе. А сам Драко одет как на битву… Бред!»  
Коробка лежала на кровати. На ней было выведено его имя. «Ничего страшного, если я просто посмотрю», - наконец решил он и открыл коробку. Все оказалось так, как и говорил блондин: одежда и экипировка из кожи с кучей защитных заклинаний. Разложив все на кровати, Гарри начал более пристально изучать доставшиеся ему вещи.  
Нижнее белье из натурального хлопка, теплые носки, черные кожаные брюки с двойной строчкой, черные же ботинки, белая рубашка и двубортный редингот до колен из черной кожи с изображением змеи и льва напротив сердца. Гарри припомнил, что на одежде Малфоя было что-то похожее. Помимо этого он обнаружил футляр для палочки, маленькую сумочку с зельями и смешные наручные часы с фотографией Драко. Они напомнили ему о часах в «Норе». Поттер машинально нацепил их. Одевшись, Гарри направился к большому зеркалу, висевшему на стене. Невероятно! Отражение показывало нечто среднее между джентльменом XIX столетия и каким-то фантастическим воином. Поместив палочку в футляр, закрепленный на руке, он вышел в коридор с намерением разузнать, о какой битве все толкуют.  
Никогда до этого он не видел столько народу в стенах школы. С той минуты как он выбрался из комнаты, за ним всюду следовали двое авроров: Тонкс и Гарольд.  
Недоумевая, он поинтересовался:  
- Что-то случилось?  
- Мы твой личный эскорт, Гарри. Теперь ты не просто спаситель Магического мира, но еще и правитель. Точнее соправитель.  
- Мерлин! А я точно хочу это знать?  
- О, да! - заулыбалась Тонкс. - Прошлой ночью Фадж провозгласил тебя «наследником», разумеется, подразумевая сторону света…  
- Разумеется, - согласился Гарри, ощущая себя все более неуютно.  
- По сути, он провозгласил тебя следующим правителем Магического мира. И ваш срок правления гораздо дольше, чем у избранного на выборах представителя. Вот только сам министр об этом даже не догадывается. А мы и не сообщали, решив вчера на голосовании, что подождем до какого-нибудь значительного события. Например, до победы или Рождества - что первым наступит, - она вздохнула как ребенок, ожидающий давным-давно обещанного единорога.  
Гарри едва не рассмеялся, но сдержался, не желая привлекать к себе внимание. В коридорах было слишком много народу.  
- Ну, думаю, ему не придется долго ждать... - он посмотрел на них, ожидая увидеть улыбки, и заволновался, когда заметил, что авроры только быстро переглянулись.  
- Или нет… Хорошо, чего еще я не знаю?  
- Помнишь, после того, как Фадж провозгласил тебя наследником, Малфой-старший заявил, что его сын является наследником Вольдеморта…  
- Почему вы его не арестовали? И почему Люциус до сих пор на свободе?  
- Это все из-за закона, которым воспользовался министр. Перемирие. Это малфойское отро… я хотела сказать, молодой человек принял на себя ответственность перед лицом закона… как и ты… После этого министр Фадж… поженил вас.  
- Этого-то я и боялся, - проговорил Гарри, на самом деле уже особо не удивляясь. Прошлой ночью он пришел к такому же выводу. Вот только когда тебе это говорят другие, все звучит по-другому.  
- С того момента, как два наследника признают свою ответственность, будут связаны брачными обетами и закрепят узы, - прибавила она гораздо тише, но Гарри услышал. «Малфой, ты покойник. Дай только до тебя добраться…» Голос Тонкс прервал его мысли:  
- Они становятся полноправными правителями Магического мира. Таким образом, Фадж собственными руками передал вам бразды правления. Только не говори ему! Мы хотим устроить аукцион, кому достанется привилегия сообщить ему обо всем, - завершила повествование улыбающаяся Тонкс, когда они достигли большого зала. Гарри никогда раньше не видел, чтобы она так радужно улыбалась.  
Картина, ожидавшая его по прибытии в Большой зал, оказалась настолько невероятной, что просто ошеломляла. Столы были сдвинуты, и все факультеты сидели вперемешку. Учащиеся с первого по четвертый курс то с ужасом, то с благоговением взирали на старшекурсников, которые расселись смешанными группками, невзирая на то, кто к какому факультету принадлежит. Все участники АД (начиная с пятого курса) были одеты так же, как и он. Некоторые из них общались со слизеринцами, одетыми в то же, что и вчера. Авроры напоминали школьникам заклинания и давали рекомендации…  
Поттеру совершенно не нравилась идея того, что обычные студенты тоже будут принимать участие в сражении. Если про тех, кто обучался у него, Гарри мог точно сказать, они умеют сами постоять за себя, то остальные… Гарольд заметил его взгляд.  
- Не беспокойся, Гарри. Они будут находиться внутри школы. Наша последняя линия обороны, и, надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет, - прошептал он Поттеру на ухо.  
Гарри кивнул и начал пробираться к столу, за которым увидел своих друзей, но Тонкс молча, придержав его за руку, указала на преподавательский, где уже сидели профессора, несмолкающий ни на минуту Фадж, старшие Малфои и Драко. Он позволил следовать Тонкс впереди себя, все больше волнуясь, потому что люди приветствовали его стоя.  
- Хм… Тонкс, а почему Малфой не в Азкабане?  
- Драко настоял. Всем упивающимся была объявлена амнистия.  
- Мерлин! Фадж совсем с ума сошел?!  
- К сожалению, нет. Даже Дамблдор согласился, когда узнал. Чем больше присоединиться к нам, тем меньше останется на стороне Темного Лорда. «Да, они сделают вид, что присоединились к нам. А потом нападут со спины. Даже при самом неудачном раскладе, они не промахнуться», - размышлял Гарри, пока они продвигались к месту назначения.  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока он шел, а весь зал пристально наблюдал за ним. Поттер испытал почти благодарность, когда Тонкс остановилась за пустующим стулом рядом с Драко. Пожелав всем доброго утра, он сел. Присутствующие тут же опустились на свои места. Фадж выглядел удивленным, так же, как и другие представители министерства. Гарри был уверен, что они встали только потому, что так поступили остальные.  
- Доброе утро, - улыбнувшись, поздоровался Драко и нагнулся к Гарри, чтобы прошептать ему на ушко:  
- Расслабься, уже почти все.  
- Забавно. Помниться, вчера ты говорил тоже самое, - заметил Гарри.  
- Не волнуйся, - блондин улыбнулся еще шире. – Обещаю, все остальное тебе непременно понравится. «Похоже, он не настолько зол, как я ожидал. Может, все будет не так уж плохо. А он хорошо держится».  
Драко заметил движение на входе: какой-то маг торопливо пробирался к их столу. Блондин снова склонился к Поттеру и зашептал, привлекая внимание того к вновь прибывшему. Заметив реакцию Гарри на свой шепот - тот слегка вздрогнул и покраснел - Малфой довольно улыбнулся и решил, обязательно воспользоваться этим преимуществом в дальнейшем.  
- Похоже, началось. Готов закончить эту войну?  
Гарри наблюдал за тем, как маг, дойдя до стола, проигнорировал Фаджа, который уже приготовился забрать бумаги. Добравшись до Драко, посыльный протянул всю кипу ему и, склонившись, быстро зашептал на ухо.  
Кольнуло в сердце.  
«Что он там говорит Драко? Почему Малфой ему позволяет это? Какого он ему так разулыбался! Чертов хорек! С утра ведь только поругались… Похоже, я ему безразличен… Мерлин! Я что, ревную?! Это неправильно! Не может быть! Да что со мной такое?!»  
Гарри вернулся к еде, стараясь игнорировать Драко. Он наконец-то заметил, что сидит рядом с Дамблдором.  
- Доброе утро, сэр.  
- Доброе утро, Гарри. Ты как?  
- Немного растерян. Что происходит? Я хочу сказать, я знаю, что это все из-за того закона, но я до сих пор не понимаю! И причем тут битва?  
- Прости, но с объяснениями придется немного подождать. Новости о вчерашних событиях дошли до Вольдеморта. По последним данным он и ряд его приспешников вместе с дементорами и парочкой гигантов прячутся в Запретном лесу. Он прекрасно знает, что атаковать надо, пока ваша связь нова. Если он хоть чуть-чуть промедлит, то потеряет возможность завоевать магический мир навсегда.  
Гарри тревожно обвел взглядом комнату. Последователи Темного Лорда - взрослые тренированные маги, наверняка унесут не одну жизнь, даже с учетом недавних изменений. Выбора нет.  
- Связь, как ее усилить? - спросил Гарри, уже догадываясь об ответе.  
- Тебе придется принять тот факт, что мы вместе, Гарри, - ответил Драко.  
- Что?  
- Узы начинают работать, как только стороны признают союз. Чем больше мы принимаем их, тем сильнее связь. Вчера ночью, мы признали, что несем ответственность за жизни всех ведьм и колдунов в Магическом мире. И что наша обязанность - сохранять и защищать их спокойствие и благополучие. Это гарант для обеих сторон. Но сила связи зависит не только от нашего чувства долга, но и от нашего желания быть вместе. Гарри, ты уверен, что желаешь усилить нашу связь? - спросил Малфой, протягивая руку.  
- Т.е., как только я возьму тебя за руку, ты станешь новым правителем магического мира? И почему мне это должно понравиться? - уточнил Гарри, припомнив слова Тонкс.  
- Не я буду правителем. А мы, Гарри. Мы сможем править, только если будем вместе, - ответил Малфой без колебаний. Руку он не убрал.  
Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора.  
- Это правда, Гарри, - ответил старый волшебник на невысказанный вопрос.  
- Согласен, Малфой, - произнес Гарри, принимая его руку. Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как выдохнул Драко, словно до этого момента сдерживал дыхание. - Давай сделаем наши узы как можно крепче.  
- Ты не пожалеешь об этом Гарри! Клянусь! - ответил Драко, улыбнувшись.  
«Слишком поздно», - думал Гарри, а где-то на заднем фоне тихо скреблась мысль о том, что с самого начала он не особо протестовал против этих уз.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

Завтрак получился каким-то странным - все пытались быть как можно вежливее со своими бывшими врагами. Гарри видел, как Рон, тыкая в карту, что-то втолковывал Гойлу. Гермиона, расположившаяся неподалеку от них, вела активную переписку как с другими столами, так и c корреспондентами, находящимися за пределами Большого зала. Периодически она показывала Рону с Гойлом то одно, то другое письмо, которое они все вместе бурно обсуждали, после чего принималась строчить ответ. За преподавательским столом его тепло поприветствовал Люциус, тут же вернувшийся к разговору с Люпином.  
Все было не так!  
К тому же рука Драко Малфоя покоилась на его бедре! По идее, ему сейчас полагалось громко орать на блондина… но… хм… Почему-то это не вызывало ощущения неправильности или дискомфорта. Не так давно Гарри пришел к выводу, что маги привлекают его гораздо сильнее ведьм.  
Он не был слепцом, и его зачастую беспокоило то, что блондинистый слизеринец привлекает его внимание больше, чем следовало бы врагу. Драко был врагом, а а значит недоступен. Когда все изменилось?  
Прошлой ночью. Все изменилось именно тогда.  
Свадьба… Может быть, он воспринимает все так легко из-за уз? Конечно, Драко интересовал Гарри и раньше, но он никогда особо на этом не зацикливался. А сейчас он сидит за столом рядом с блондином, чья рука спокойно покоится на его, гаррином, бедре, и все просто отлично. Прошлая ночь, однозначно, изменила многое.  
За одну ночь он утратил контроль над своей жизнью, за одну ночь его женили на Малфое, и никто даже не поинтересовался его мнением на этот счет. Заложник… До конца своих дней.  
Драко, поерзав на сидении, внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.  
- Все хорошо, мой хороший?  
- Просто потрясающе, - огрызнулся Поттер.  
- Что такое? - нахмурился Малфой.  
- Я словно какая-то вещь! Все вертят мной и используют, как хотят.  
Драко поднялся, приказав всем коротким кивком оставаться на своих местах. Вслед за ним встал и Гарри.  
- Пойдем, нам надо поговорить.  
Выйдя из большого зала, они направились в свои покои. Из-за присутствия охраны весь путь до комнат прошел в гробовом молчании.  
- А теперь я хочу услышать нормальные объяснения! Почему Тонкс сказала, что Фадж передал всю власть нам? Почему ты настолько спокоен? И какого черта твой отец не в Азкабане?! Что за дьявольщина происмф…  
Внезапно его прижали к стене, заткнув рот поцелуем. Блондин прижимался к нему все теснее, что было очень кстати - ноги решили устроить себе отпуск и подгибались. Поцелуи длились до тех пор, пока Гарри не перестал отбиваться. А потом еще, пока он не начал отвечать. И только после этого Малфой медленно отстранился.  
- Хорошо, я тебе все объясню, - проговорил Драко перед тем, как вновь поцеловать Гарри. - Иди сюда.  
Не разрывая объятия, он усадил Поттера на кровать.  
- Несколько месяцев назад мы с моим адвокатом посетили министра Фаджа. На этой встрече мы уговорили его, должен заметить, без особых усилий, воспользоваться законом «Pax Coglinatio», чтобы прекратить войну.  
- Скажи еще, что по доброте душевной от чистого сердца…- саркастически предложил Гарри.  
- Мерлин! Нет, конечно! - весело хмыкнул Драко. - Ты не понимаешь? Это же наш последний год в Хогвартсе и сегодня должен был быть наш выпускной. Мы больше не дети и нам пришлось бы выбирать стороны в этой чертовой войне! Я не хотел участвовать в кровавой резне, развязанной сумасшедшим полукровкой, рвущимся к власти. О, да, у меня нет никаких иллюзий насчет нашего «обожаемого» Темного Лорда. Так же, как я не питаю их и по отношению к Фаджу - он один из самых некомпетентных волшебников, стоявших когда-либо во главе министерства. Уж что-что, а погибнуть во имя одного из них никогда не было целью моей жизни. Поэтому я и придумал это хитроумный план.  
- То есть ты обманул Фаджа, чтобы легально получить власть над магическим миром, а также повод прекратить войну и стать героем? Отлично! Просто замечательно! Угроза минует, все будут живы… И свадьба, надо понимать, тоже часть плана? - возмущенно уточнил Гарри.  
- Нет. Свадьба - моя награда. Самым важным для меня было сделать так, чтобы ты навсегда остался со мной, - проговорил Драко, нежно коснувшись его лица, притянул поближе и поцеловал. - Пока ты со мной, на остальное мне глубоко плевать.  
Гарри никогда не думал, что можно быть настолько счастливым. Последние два года он издали любовался блондином, понимая, что у него нет шансов. Иногда мечты сбываются. Он женат, его обнимают, целуют…  
Громкий стук в дверь заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга. За дверью оказался Снейп:  
- Они пришли. Пора.  
Битва была короткой. Слишком неравное соотношение сил - тридцать светлых на одного темного. Раненых, к счастью, оказалось немного. Пока Гарри атаковал Вольдеморта заклинаниями, Драко держал оборону.  
Они устали, они были магически истощены, но все-таки живы!  
Победа!  
Еще толком не прочувствованная, но которой они все безмерно были рады.  
Вскоре все раненые были размещены в больничном крыле, дементоры уничтожены, гиганты отправлены назад в горы. На границах с великанами усилена охрана. Останки Вольдеморта были собраны в урну и помещены под охрану, на всякий случай, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости - Вольдеморт мертв и больше никогда не воскреснет.  
Министр Фадж всю битву провел в школе, пояснив, что «должен же кто-то защищать юных волшебников». С фирменной малфоевской усмешкой на устах Люциус поздравил Фаджа с успешно выполненной миссией. В этот момент Гарри почти смиряется с тем, что у него теперь есть свекр. Хотя налаживание нормальных отношений обещает занять не один день и отнять кучу усилий.  
Пока суть да дело, Фадж занялся организацией бала в честь победы. Почти весь день Гарри удавалось избегать его общества, но на ужине это было невозможно - они сидели за одним столом. Поттер уже не знал, куда себя девать от хвалебных од министра. Наконец, наткнувшись взглядом на Драко и заметив, что все его слушаются, Гарри пришла в голову одна очень нехорошая мысль.  
- Тонкс, - помахал он аврору и пошел на встречу. - Не хочешь ли ты разъяснить кое-что министру?  
- Конечно, монсир, - улыбнувшись ответила та.- Что ты задумал?  
- Я бы очень хотел посмотреть речь Драко на тему «Мы победили, пора двигаться вперед», но, почему-то мне кажется, что министр еще не до конца осознал сложившуюся расстановку сил и может помешать насладиться этим зрелищем.  
- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я ему все рассказала? - уточнила она с озорной улыбкой.  
- Если ты не возражаешь…  
- Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! - радостно завопила Тонкс обнимая Гарри с такой силой, что у того затрещали кости. Заметив вопросительный взгляд блондина, Поттер кивком подозвал его.  
- Я была готова прибить кого-нибудь за эту возможность. О, привет кузен!  
- Нимфадора, - кивнул Драко.  
- Мерлин, ты можешь называть меня Тонкс?  
Гарри решил, что пора сменить тему.  
- Драко, мне кажется, что сейчас подходящий момент для торжественной речи.  
Малфой слегка изогнул бровь в немом вопросе. «Мерлин, как же ему идет это выражение», - подумал Гарри.  
- М… Тонкс только что вызвалась сообщить министру Фаджу все тонкости произошедших событий, - Гарри передвинулся поближе к Драко и обнял его. - Можно? Это так важно для нее… на самом деле для многих. Они даже хотели устроить аукцион.  
Драко рассмеялся, представив, насколько много этих "многих". Министр превосходно умел терять расположение людей. А Гарри стоял так близко, что блондин был готов согласиться с чем угодно. Только сейчас он осознал высказывание отца о том, кто хозяин в Малфой-мэноре. «Ничего страшно, с этим можно примириться», - решил он.  
Вернувшись за преподавательский стол и дождавшись тишины, Драко начал говорить:  
- Друзья, сегодня мы не просто выиграли очередную битву. Мы установили мир. Мы показали, что можем сотрудничать и насколько важно такое взаимодействие. Сегодня весь магический мир объединился против общего врага. Мы сумели преодолеть наши детские обиды, предвзятость и соперничество. Именно таким единым магический мир должен не только встречать врагов, но и двигаться в будущее.  
Шепот одобрения прокатился по рядам, а Драко продолжил:  
- С этого дня нашей целью станет улучшение жизни для всех нас. Ни один предрассудок не встанет у нас на пути. Мы защитим любого, независимо от происхождения или наложенного проклятия. Магический мир навсегда должен остаться единым перед лицом богов.  
Весь зал поднялся в едином порыве. Фадж тоже захотел высказаться, но Тонкс перехватила его, с энтузиазмом начав трясти его руку в рукопожатии:  
- Мистер Фадж, никогда не думала, что Вы настолько великий человек!  
- Ну… - попытался ответить тот, но Тонкс прервала:  
- Отказаться от власти… Да еще таким способом! Не каждый способен на такой благородный поступок, скажу я Вам.  
- ЧТО? - Фадж аж побледнел. - Повторите, что Вы сказали? Ничего подобного!  
- Конечно же, ты это сделал, Корнелиус, - присоединился к беседе Дамблдор. – С той самой минуты, как поженил этих двух молодых людей.  
- Что?  
- Должно быть, ты запамятовал. В законе четко указано, что власть над судьбами магического мира переходит к наследникам.  
- Разумеется, я в курсе. Но они выполнили свою работу, и теперь могут делать все, что заблагорассудится, а правление оставить тем, кто это умеет, - в речи Фаджа чувствовалась неуверенность.  
- Боюсь, это невозможно, - проговорила Тонкс. - Они считаются пожизненными правителями.  
- Но… но министр - я!  
- На самом деле… уже нет. Провозгласив Гарри наследником Светлой стороны и обвенчав его с наследником Темной стороны, Вы тем самым передали свои полномочия. Как только закон начал действовать, деление на противоборствующие стороны, нации и прочее отменяется, создается новое объединение под руководством молодоженов, – с наслаждением выпалила Тонкс на едином дыхании. Выражение лица Фаджа было незабываемым. - Желаю счастья! Говорят, что в отставке появляется много свободного времени… Прощайте!  
Бывший министр рухнул на свое место. Сидящая рядом Амбридж побледнела - ведь теперь ее карьера зависит от Поттера и Малфоя…  
Празднование продолжалось.  
Гарри и Драко вернулись в спальню. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, они оказались в объятиях друг друга.  
- Осталась только одна проблема, которая требует твоего внимания, - прошептал Гарри на ушко Драко, снимая с него рубашку.  
- Неужто? Какая? - поинтересовался блондин, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Гарри.  
- Наша первая ночь, - промурлыкал тот, целуя Малфоя в щеку и стаскивая с него оставшуюся одежду.  
- Да?  
- Я совершенно ничего не помню, - обиженно протянул Гарри, расстегивая ремень и чуть отступая назад.  
- Какой позор! Никто не должен забыть свою первую брачную ночь… Придется мне всю ночь провести с тобой и убедиться, что ты точно запомнил все детали, - ответил улыбающийся Драко, наблюдая, как Гарри медленно стаскивает с себя брюки, а затем и боксеры.  
- С этим могут возникнуть трудности. Кажется, я слегка ударился головой во время битвы. Мои воспоминания в жутком хаосе. Одной ночи может не хватить, - Гарри медленно и чувственно прочерчивает рукой дорожку вниз по телу, невольно вздрагивая от желания, отражающегося в глазах Малфоя.  
- О, тогда придется повторить еще раз.  
- Повторим? - спросил Гарри, удобнее устраиваясь на постели.  
- Для тебя - все, что угодно, - пообещал блондин между поцелуями. - Эту ночь ты точно запомнишь!


End file.
